


Winter Fluff

by 9haharharley1



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys walking home in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from FF.net. Not beta'd.

“Weeeeee!”

 

“Myeh!”

 

“Gir! What on Irk are you doing?”

 

“I’m a snow mole, Master! Look at me go! Weeee!”

 

Zim huffed as Gir dove into a nearby pile of snow, Mini-Moose plunging in after him. He growled at their silly antics, crossing his arms over his chest as a wave of shivers wracked his frame.

 

The little menaces were making the walk home take longer than usual, Gir stopping to play in the horrible frozen water. Zim shivered again, this time from mild fear. A heavy trench coat was draped over his shoulders.

 

“Lay off ‘em, Zim. They’re just having a bit of fun,” Dib said next to him, securing his coat on the green alien’s thin shoulders.

 

Zim grumbled. “It’s cold and they’re making this take longer than it should.”

 

Dib tugged the small he had been wearing under the trench coat closer. “It is.” He smiled. “But they’re so cute!” he gushed stupidly. The Irken whacked him upside the head. Dib laughed, holding his hands up defensively. “Hey, I’m just playing!”

 

“Well, it’s not funny,” Zim muttered, although a small smile was threatening to split his lips. “You’re encouraging them.”

 

As if in response, Gir tackled Mini-Moose, sending them crashing into the snow, disappearing below the surface. Zim sighed.

 

They walked in silence, the two robots following slowly, but steadily, diving into the snow when they saw fit on the way back to the Irken’s base. Zim snuggled further into the human’s coat, breathing in Dib’s scent and soaking up his leftover warmth. Dib wrapped an arm around his waist and Zim leaned into him.

 

“What do you say to hot chocolate, watching a movie, and cuddling on the couch?” Dib asked quietly.

 

Zim hummed. “Sounds good to me…”

 

Suddenly Dib stopped walking, and if it wasn’t for the arm around his waist, Zim would have kept on walking. Instead, the human spun him around and brought the alien close, hands slipping down to his small hips. Their breath mingled in the air for a moment before Zim plunged forward, slating his mouth over the slightly taller human’s lips. Dib kissed back just as eagerly.

 

The kiss was slow and sweet, with barely a hint of tongue or teeth, but was heated nonetheless. Warmth shot through both of their bodies and suddenly the urge to get home was greater than it had been a second ago. They pulled away slowly, chaste kisses landing on lips and cheeks. Dib yelped as a hard pinch was delivered to his bottom. Zim snickered and wriggled his way out of his human’s embrace.

 

“Race you home, Dib-stink,” he challenged, already jogging in the direction of his base.

 

“Oh, you are so on, space boy!” Dib called after him.

 

Ahead of him, Zim was cackling.

 

“Gir! Mini-Moose!”

 

“Myeh?”

 

“Yes, my master?”

 

“Be home by sundown!”

 

“Yes, Master!”

 

“Myeh!”

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute for these two. Lord knows I don't let them have enough of it.


End file.
